Bedok Reservoir
Bedok Reservoir (Empangan Bedok, 洛蓄水池; Wùluò Xùshuǐchí, பெடோக் நீர்த்தேக்கம்) is a reservoir in the eastern part of Singapore, to the north of Bedok New Town. The reservoir has a surface area of 880,000 m², and a capacity of 12.8 million m³. The mean depth of the reservoir is 9 m, with a maximum depth of 18.2 m. The shoreline length is 4.3 km. History The reservoir was first announced in 1980 as part of a water supply scheme. It was converted from a sand quarry that was used by the Housing and Development Board (HDB). Construction of the reservoir began in 1983, with the construction of a deep pumping station and a perimeter road. The reservoir was completed in June 1985, and it began operations later that year. Reservoir Bedok Reservoir is now open to water sports activities such as wakeboarding, sailing, fishing, canoeing and kayaking. This follows the Singapore Sports Council's (SSC's) efforts to allow water sport enthusiasts to make use of the various reservoirs for activities which do not compromise the quality of the water. The programme kicked off with the HSBC Wakeboard World Cup Singapore 2004, held at Bedok Reservoir on 30–31 October 2004 and this was the first international water sports event to be held at a local reservoir. The hill on the west part of Bedok Reservoir is a popular place to fly model gliders. In September 2014 a kayaker practicing in Bedok Reservoir when his boat capsized and he fell into the water. While swimming to a pontoon, he felt fish biting his feet and when out of the water, he saw huge injuries and cuts on his legs. Biologists claimed that the cuts could be caused by attacks from aggressive turtles or fish in the reservoir. From September to December 2014 more attacks were reported and as a result, sporting and recreational activities were suspended at Bedok Reservoir. Meanwhile, several varieties of predatory fish like African walking catfish, peacock bass, tarpon and armored sucker catfish have been caught in the reservoir. The government has issued advisories to those entering the waters. Severe fines and penalties have been imposed for those releasing fish here. Bedok Reservoir Park '') in Bedok Reservoir Park]] The Bedok Reservoir Park was developed around the reservoir. The park is equipped with a jogging track, a children's playground, fitness stations and open fields. The park is popular for outdoor activities like inline skating, cycling, fishing and jogging. Jog A Walk Activities are held regularly at the park by schools and organisations. Bedok Reservoir Park is also home to Forest Adventure, the largest tree top adventure park in Singapore. It comprises series of 69 obstacles at height and 4 giant zip lines over the water. The park has six venues that can be booked for private events: the Floating Deck (area of 1,320 sq.m, capacity of up to 240 people.), Activity Lawn (area of 3600 sq m, capacity of up to 2,000 persons), Jogging Track (4.3 kilometres long), Reservoir Vista (area of 3,600 sq.m, capacity of up to 2,000 persons), Reservoir Lawn (area of 13,200 sq. m, capacity of up to 5000 persons) and Viewing Gallery (area of 432 sq.m, capacity of up to 150 persons). The park is accessible via Bedok Reservoir Road. The current tenants are Forest Adventure and WAWAWA - Bistro by The Reservoir. Events The Launch of Water Sports Activity was held on 17 October 2004. It marked the first time water activities could be held in a local reservoir. The Guest of Honour, George Yeo (former Minister of Foreign Affairs and MP for Aljunied GRC) flagged off canoe racing during the event. The HSBC Wakeboard World Cup Singapore 2004, was held at Bedok Reservoir on 30–31 October 2004. This was the first international water sports event to be held at a local reservoir. The Wakeboard World Cup Singapore 2007 was held on 22 and 23 September 2007 during the Singapore leg of the World Cup Series. It stopped at Russia and Ireland first before ending at Qatar. It was organised by the Singapore Waterski & Wakeboard Federation. The world premier of Hydro Sapiens by The Lunatics was held from 20 to 22 June 2008 as part of the Singapore Arts Festival. The Singapore Dragon Boat Festival was held from 28 to 29 June 2008. See also *Bedok Reservoir MRT station *Lower Peirce Reservoir *Lower Seletar Reservoir Park *Upper Peirce Reservoir Park *Upper Seletar Reservoir *MacRitchie Reservoir Park *List of Parks in Singapore References External links *Bedok Reservoir Park Category:General articles